onceuponatimefanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Astraea (StormLover01)
Sage, formerly known as Lady Astraea, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time's fanfiction by NightmareGuardian on AO3. She debuts in the first chapter of the first book. She is portrayed by "starring cast member" Holly Marie Combs and "guest star" Alyssa Milano. She is the main reality version of Lady Astraea. Lady Astraea is not based on any fairytale. Rather, she has her own story. She briefly takes place in "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs", "Rumpelstiltskin", and "The Little Mermaid". History Before First Curse Astraea was born to Princess Belle after she started messing with Rumplestiltskin's magic. Growing up, she had no idea who her mother was. As such, she had little contact with Belle. But she was still polite. During First Curse After the curse is cast, Sage wakes up in Storybrooke, not knowing anything about the Enchanted Forest. She is now an orphaned girl. A few days into the curse, Sage went to the diner and ran into the mayor. She also begins to eat at the bar At the diner, she enjoys pancakes when Sheriff Graham stops by to set up a nighttime rendezvous with her. However, her good mood comes undone when she realizes there are strangers, Kurt and Owen, who are staying in Storybrooke until their car is fixed. Hoping to force them out, Regina asks the car mechanic Billy to speed up the repairs. Regina then goes to the diner to tell Kurt the news, where Owen sitting in her seat, but she eventually takes another seat when he refuses to move. As Owen exits the diner with his father, he gives her a keychain to thank her for letting him sit in her chair. '' A few days into the curse, Regina approached Sage, complaining about not getting what she wanted because she was getting ''exactly what she wanted due to no one having a choice. She said it wasn't real. However, Sage doesn't recall anything relating to the curse. Craving company, Regina invites Owen and Kurt for dinner. After sending Owen to get apples so they can make dessert, she learns from Kurt that he is hoping for a fresh start with his son, who recently lost his mother. While Owen helps Regina make apple pie, she bonds with him over his mother's passing and later suggests to Kurt that they can stay in town permanently. Although Owen is eager, his father declines, leading Regina to delay them from leaving by having Billy stall the car repairs. Sage became publicly known as the mayor's pet. 18 years into the curse, Regina begins to feel She can't stop his insistent crying in the diner. Granny advises that soothing a child with a bedtime story works, which Regina attempts, but Henry ends up vomiting on her clothes. At the hospital, Dr. Whale checks out Henry and can find nothing medically wrong with his health. He counsels that it would help to know Henry's birth parents' medical history. Since it was a closed adoption, Regina phones Sidney to sleuth for information. She temporarily hands over Henry to Mary Margaret, and is shocked when her baby stops crying while the schoolteacher is holding him. However, once Henry ends up in Regina's hands, he begins wailing again. Returning home, Regina is quickly getting stressed out by his fussy temperament and attempts to nestle Henry in her arms, which finally quiets him down. She gets faxed documents from Sidney about Henry's birth mother and discovers the woman was found as a baby in the woods eighteen years ago. Regina confronts Mr. Gold over this, but he denies knowing anything, and believes the pressures of motherhood have gotten to her head. Fed up, she returns the child back to Boston, but ends up changing her mind and returning home with him. Prompted by a talk with Archie, she finds a solution to her problems by creating a potion to help herself forget ever knowing who Henry's birth mother is. ~ From the moment she was called about Henry, Sage never left the boy's side. (Land Without Magic) After First Curse ~ Before Second Curse ~ During Second Curse In order to escape Pan's Dark Curse, Regina was forced to return all of the Storybrooke inhabitants back to the Enchanted Forest. After Second Curse ~ During Alternate Reality ~ Before Third Curse ~ During Third Curse ~ After Third Curse ~ During Fourth Curse Once engulfed by the Black Fairy's Dark Curse, Sage believed she was Magical Abilities * Belief - Ability to mildly alter reality (usually in Neverland) by believing strong enough. * Foresight - Ability to see the future in bits and pieces. * True Love - Ability to kiss one's True Love and break a curse. * Shifting - Ability to manipulate gravity ** Stasis Field '''- Ability to lift objects around her and throw them; ** '''Piercing Throw - Ability to surround stasis objects in vortexes that allows it to pierce through multiple weak enemies or inflict multiple hits on stronger enemies. ** Gravity Slide - Ability to "slide" across a surface at high speeds, automatically adapting to the change in surface. ** Spiral Claw - Ability to spin-dive into her enemies with shape-shifted claws. ** Gravity Typhoon - Ability to create gravitational energy and hailing it at a target. ** Micro Black Hole - Ability to summon a black hole that engulfs and destroys most things within its center. Can also teleport whatever is sucked in. * Witchcraft - Ability to cast spells and/or curses. ** Age Manipulation - Ability to accelerate or reverse the aging process or a pregnancy. ** Conjuration - Ability to conjure objects out of the blue. ** Energy Blasts - Ability to create magical blasts to harm the enemies and the objects in the most effective way. ** Healing Spells - Ability to magically heal injuries and/or diseases. ** Heart-ripping - Ability to rip someone's heart out in order to control/kill them, among other purposes. ** Locator Spells - Ability to cast a spell that will aid in finding something or someone. ** Magical Immobilization - Ability to magically immobilize something or someone. ** Mirror Enchantments - Ability to see through mirrors and travel through them. ** Protection Spells - Ability to use one or different type(s) of protection spells. ** Pyrokinesis - Ability to conjure and control fire. ** Shapeshifting - Ability to alter the appearance of oneself or others. ** Telekinesis - Ability to control the movement of objects or other people/animals. ** Teleportation - Ability to magically teleport oneself and/or others from one location to another. Magical Objects Energy Pendant - A pendant that shows her energy level. It's green and wraps around itself like a snake to secure itself on her neck. As it goes down, the green reaches a golden outline of blue. Inside the circle of blue is pink orb, held in place by golden prongs. Apothecary Cabinet - A cabinet where Astraea keeps her potions, herbs, and - yes - hearts. 1st Spell Book - Book of spells Astraea made up. 2nd Spell Book - Book of spells Astraea's father gave her to study. It's brown leather with the tree of life engraved on the cover. Its lock is a mouth that bites its owner. That way, only the owner can open it. Family Malcolm/Peter Pan & Fiona/Black Fairy - Paternal Grandparents Maurice/Mo French & Collette - Maternal Grandparents Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold/Weaver & Belle/Belle French - Parents Gideon French-Gold - Brother Baelfire/Neal Cassidy - Half-Brother Henry Mills - Nephew Lucy - Great-Niece